Hearts of Steel Will Be Broken
by lillykk
Summary: Draco Malfoy is involved in the Dark Lord's greatest plan, and becomes the lead member of the operation. Will he be able to follow his actions through to the end? HMDM. Review!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**  
  
I own none of these characters, just the plot.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The room was silent, except for the barely audible sound of cloaks moving around in the semi-darkness. The air around me seemed thick and unmoving. It was cold. Even as the hot August sun bore down on the earth outside, the cold, stone walls gave no comfort or heat. I felt alone. Even though I knew maybe hundreds were in my midst, the silence gave the room a feeling of emptiness. And I sensed fear. Fear of what was to come.  
  
"The plan is set," Father told me weeks ago, "and you are involved." I was confused. What plan? What plan could this world need? And I was involved? Why me? I didnt know that I was too participate in one of the Dark Lord's greatest operations. I didnt know that I was supposed to save the Death Eaters from destruction. I didnt know that my life was going to be forever changed. No, I didnt know. I wish I still didnt.  
  
I was happy then, even though I wore a mask of cold hatred, I was happy. Before lies and deciet invaded my life, before love and passion washed over my soul, I was content.  
  
I had just finished my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, almost at the top of my class. I left with fond memories that now seem extremly distant and unreal. I never heard of movements of Voldemort of any of his followers, and neither did anyone else. I thought we were all safe. But of course I was wrong. As wrong as I could possibly be.  
  
Voldemort recieved information from spies in the Ministry that Dumbledore was trusting one of his students with top secret information, information that held the key to to Voldemort's and the Death Eater's destruction. So he kept quiet in hiding formulating a plan. He could not afford to lose such information, for he was still on his rise to power. He needed someone inside the school. But not a teacher, a student. Little did I know that I was chosen to pry deep into peoples lives for him, that I was to look for buried secrets in a sea of lies.  
  
No, I didnt know.  
  
Thats why I was brought to the stone dungeon. To hear about the plan.  
  
The plan that would change the entire course of my life. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Still I waited. Waiting in the horrible dungeon for the truth. I recognized my father across the room close to the wooden door. I felt a sense of hatred wash through my body. Why was I here? Had he told me? No. Did he ever tell me? No. Did he love me? No. Never had he ever have one drop of love enter his viens. He was full of hatred and an evil power that could never be removed.  
  
I saw the heavy wooden door open and close across the room and I listened as the room fell silent immediatly. I knew who entered. None other than Voldemort himself. I felt the other figures in the room fall to the floor to show respect for their leader. Then He began to circle the room passing in front of each of his follower's bowed heads. His foot steps echoed loudly in the empty hall. He fell into a rhythm at once, circling the room at a slow and steady pace. Each Death Eater kissed the floor as He passed them. The rhythm stopped as he suddenly preformed the cruciatus curse on one of his followers who dared to look up in his presence. Horrible screams filled the room, and everyone was forbidden to react. After a few minutes of tourture, the screaming ceased, and his cold voice entered the room.  
  
"Perhaps next time you'll follow the rules, Hunnington," He whispered. But his words carried across the room. He circled around the room one final time before coming to the center of the room where I stood silently. My father followed at a distance, for he was Voldemort's right hand man and was going to tell me what I role I was to play in the operation.  
  
"Another Malfoy?" Voldemort asked, "I do hope you will be as loyal to me as your father has been." I saw my father flash the hereditary Malfoy smirk with pride as he glanced at me. "And now you have a chance to prove your loyalty. Lucius," he beckoned my father closer.  
  
"Draco," my father started, "As you may know, the Dark Lord has formulated a plan that will ensure our rise to power. And you have a major role in the operation." He sighed, "Dumbledore has been hiding secrets inside one of his students. She is a very smart girl I assure you, and will not easily tell anyone of her secrets. But as we know, everyone is capable of falling in love, well, most everyone," he laughed. "You will have to seduce her, make her believe you love her, and have her fall in love with you. She will trust you with everything, and hopefully she will give you the information we need. But, one problem is that you have a history of hatred between the two of you. To me, that is no excuse. Failure is no option. You cannot and will not fail. You are a Malfoy, so you will succeed. And another problem is, is that she is a.... a mudblood, and although you are never allowed to assoiciate with those kinds of people, that is no excuse."  
  
I hardly dared the breathe, let alone speak, but my words just spilled out of my mouth before I could think. "So who is she?" My heart was about to leap out of my chest as I awaited my answer. I had just spoken in His presence without permission. Would the cruciatus curse be preformed on me? Wild thoughts raced through my head as I waited. My knees were shaking so fiercly that I nearly fell down. Still I waited, forcing myself to stand.  
  
This time, before my father could speak, He, Himself answered my question. He spat the name out in such a manner of disgust, I figured he never allowed himself to say it.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
Then I realized it: This plan was impossible. 


	3. Chapter Three

September first had come at last, much to my relief. I had suffered countless sleepless nights since the time of the meeting. And when I did manage to fall into a fitful slumber, I dreamt about her, and how to carry out this plan. I managed to imagine my whole year before it happened, and how the plan would be carried out perfectly. Yet, I knew in my mind that Hermione Granger was far from easy to get close to. She was incredibly clever and would suspect something if I didn't do everything perfectly.  
  
I casually slipped between the barriers of Platform Nine and Platform Ten and fell into the hidden Platform 9 3/4. The scarlet Hogwarts Express glimmered faintly from lights scattered about the room. I sighed happily. It was good to be back, back to a world where I had friends and was accepted. Ever since the Meeting, I had had a terrible summer.  
  
My father had been extremely watchful of every move I made. Every evening, I would sit in his study and talk to him about Voldemort, Death Eaters, and the Plan. Before this, his study had always been off limits to me. Once even, as a child, I took the opportunity to take a brief glimpse through the keyhole of the locked door. But of course, my father caught me before I saw anything too important or terrible. Since then, my longing to see the inside of the locked door increased, but now, it was a familiar territory, with nothing much more than books. These books would surely be found in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library, if they were allowed in there at all. They covered the most advanced and horrifying areas of the Dark Arts. Surely they were topics I would never be taught in school.  
  
I walked toward the scarlet steam engine, carelessly pushing my trolley loaded with spell books, my owl Samsara, and my other personal belongings. I admit I was paying no attention to where I was going. Not until I felt my trolley collide with another.  
  
"Hey," I heard a voice, "Watch where you're going!" I looked up and saw scattered parcels around the floor. Above all the mess I saw a figure that I was familiar with. Hauntingly familiar, for she had haunted my dreams, if I slept, for the past several weeks.  
  
"Hello, Granger," I drawled. What a perfect way to begin the school year. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Oh, go away Malfoy," She replied sharply, "It's not as if you care. Just maybe next time, you will watch where you're going!" By this time, she had gathered all of her things and arranged them on her cart.  
  
As she started to walk off, I flashed her my charming smile that usually made girls swoon, and winked in her direction. She just rolled her eyes and stepped aboard the train, paying no attention whatsoever to me. I sighed. No matter how you looked at it, Hermione hated me beyond a repair to friendship, and love was not even a possibility. Yet, I could not fail.  
  
I stepped aboard the train after Hermione. I looked up and down the corridors, looking for friendly faces to welcome me. After several minutes of aimless wandering, I found Crabbe and Goyle, my father's two best friend's sons. They were pretty much as stupid as you could get, but they were useful at times. They however had not been told about the plan, even though they're fathers were Death Eaters. I figured it was because somehow, they would ruin the plan, and somehow aid in Voldemort's downfall. Sighing I entered the compartment.  
  
My life had already dramatically changed, I was forced to watch everything I did or said, and I constantly felt as though I was being watched, which probably was true. Was it possible it would ever be the same? 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Three  
  
I had awoken in the early hours of September second, our first day of classes. I lay in my bed for what seemed hours, but only a few minutes had passed. It was 5:00, and my curtains around my bed were still drawn. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I continued to stare at my feet, lost in thought. I listened to the gentle breathing of the other residents in the dormitory. Thinking....thinking.  
  
Before I went to sleep, I had come up with a blurry and unfinished plan. I still had no details, but it had a simple and obvious plot: get her alone, in secret, and at night. We couldn't afford to be seen, for that would ruin everything, so the cover of darkness would be perfect. I just had to get her there, without her knowing it was I who invited her. I thought again, searching for various ideas. Then yet again, another simple and obvious solution came to mind.  
  
I rose silently from my resting place, drew back the curtains and stepped out into the silent room. I quickly washed and dressed for the day ahead of me. I then headed for the circular common room down a corridor from my room hoping no other early risers would intrude on me. I found a spare quill and peice of parchment, and settled myself into a deep, black leather armchair. Then I began to write.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
There is something I need to talk to you about, something that no one else can hear. Can you meet me in the transfiguration classroom at 11:30 tonight? Please don\'t tell anyone, not anyone, that you are coming. It must be kept secret! It is very important.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
I left my signature off of the letter. If she knew that it was me who wrote the note, she would certainly tell Potter and Weasley about what she had read. Then, being the annoying brotherly friends, they would refuse to let her come.  
  
I re-read my note in satisfaction. To me, it sounded like a letter desperate enough to convince her to come secretly, since she didnt know that it was me. It was now 6:15 and by this time, no one would suspect me of any wrong-doing if I was outside of the common room. I stole quietly to a ladder that led to a trap door, hidden in one of the corridors in the dungeons by a statue of Iain the Insane. Then, I climbed multiple staircases that led to the owlrey atop the highest tower. I called Samsara to me from the high rafters in the room, and attached the letter to her leg. I watched as she soared out of the window into the sky, waiting to deliver her message at mail time in breakfast. I wandered slowly down many corridors lost in thought. Soon I found myself at the entrance to the Great Hall, which was full of excited students awaiting they're first full day back to Hogwarts.  
  
I seated myself at the empty end of the Slytherin dining table, hoping no one would bother me. I helped myself to some toast and porridge and ate in silence. Much to my relief, the mail arrived a bit ahead of schedule. I picked Samsara out of the thick crowd of owls and followed her in her decent to the Gryffindor table. Then, I spotted Hermione for the first time since we spoke on the platform. She appeared tired and slightly disoriented as she gave Samsara a peice of her toast and opened the letter. She read my note in silence, and did not draw any attention to herself at all. She just folded up the peice of parchment and tucked it deep inside her Hogwarts robes. She rose from the table, and exited through the Great Hall's giant archway. But just before she left, she looked in my direction. I quickly looked away, as I didn't want her to know who sent her the note.  
  
I stiffled a yawn as I left the Great Hall. I left feeling confident and unsure at the same time. Did that one glance give it all away? 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
I sat in silence in the Slytherin Common Room. It was nearly 10:45, and the large circular room was slowly emptying. I watched the remaining scattered students with no particular interest. Most of them were studying or reading and a few were quietly conversing with one another. I reclined slightly, closing my eyes. Thoughts of doubt and reservation ran through my mind. Was this really the way things should go? Was it too soon to move in on Hermione? I didn't know. I would just have to wait until 11:30, when I would find out.  
  
I lifted my head just enough to check my watch. 11:00. I needed to leave, especially since I wanted to arrive before Hermione did. I glanced at the other students in the room. Only a few were left, and they all were too absorbed in their work to notice my leaving.  
  
I quietly walked over to the ladder that lead up to the Hogwarts dungeons and quickly climbed. I opened the heavy wooden door and stepped out into the cold stone corridor. I took the familiar turns and doorways to find myself in front of the Grand Staircase. I still had fifteen minutes to spare. I noiselessly ran up the stairs, praying desperately any teachers, prefects and especially Peeves were all in some other part of the castle. I entered the nearby Transfiguration classroom, pleased to see Hermione had not yet arrived.  
  
I checked my watch. 11:25. She would be here any minute. I was reviewing what I was about to say to her when I heard muffled footsteps outside the door. The door swung open, revealing Hermione's dark silhouette. She apparently hadn't realized that I was in the furthest and darkest corner of the room as she stepped further into the shadows.  
  
I silently reached out and touched her gently on the shoulder. "Hello Hermione," I said slowly. She gasped and turned around only to find me staring right back at her.  
  
"You!" she breathed, "What do you want? You were the one? What? How---?"  
  
"Shhhh," I soothed, and pressed a calming finger to her lips. "I have something to tell you." All Hermione could do was nod and press her back up against the wall silently. I took the opportunity of her silence to kiss her gently on her soft lips, and place my hands tenderly on her hips, but, it appeared that this was too much for her to handle. She violently turned her head and pushed me away. She took about three steps toward the door and turned around to face me again.  
  
"I wanted to tell you," I began, "that I love you."  
  
"What?" She exclaimed, "You what?!"  
  
"I love you, and have loved you since the day I met you," I continued to lie. The words I spoke put a feeling quite the opposite of love into my heart. Even so, I crossed the room to where she stood and placed my hands on the wall on each side of her and kissed her again. This kiss was not quite so gentle and supple anymore. I kissed her more passionately than before, and this time, she did not pull away so suddenly. When the short kiss ended, she gazed into my eyes. Her eyes were not full of hate, yet not full of love either. They were filled with fear. Before I could say another word, she turned and left me standing alone in the empty classroom. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
I carelessly ran back to the Slytherin common room. Half of me was furious, and the other half was unsurprised. Did I actually think that she was going to instantly fall for me? I was the one person she hated most! She didn\t say much, but her actions, well, most of them, explained what she felt.  
  
But what about that second kiss? I thought. My mind kept coming back to that one detail that didn't fit in with all of the others. She didn't break the kiss like she did the first time. And then, she didn't run away immediately. Instead, she looked at me with terrified eyes, as though she were trying to tell me something without speaking. None of it made sense.  
  
I strode over to my favorite chair and sat down with a frustrated sigh. Now what was I supposed to do? I sat and contemplated the dilemma I was in. I was up until 1:00 just thinking, coming to no conclusion of what needed to be done. I walked to my dormitory, and instantly fell asleep  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested. I had dreamt about Hermione, which wasn't surprising. I still felt furious about last night's events. I knew I couldn't change the way she felt about me in one night. I knew it. But still, it was hard for me. I wanted everything to be over and done with. I wanted this plan to go quickly and smoothly. It would only happen faster if she would fall into my trap.  
  
I washed and dressed slowly, and then wandered down the stone corridors to the Great Hall. Again, I wanted to be alone and secluded from the rest of the Slytherins, so I took my seat as far away from the rest of them as possible. I ate my porridge quickly, eager to get away from the loud chatter of the other students. While eating, I scanned the Gryffindor dining table, searching for Hermione. She wasn't there. Disappointed, I rose from the table and exited the Great Hall. As I was entering the doorway to the school dungeons, I caught a glimpse of Hermione walking down the marble steps with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. While Ron and Harry were engaged in a fierce argument about Quidditch standards, Hermione followed quietly with her eyes on the floor. She seemed much more confused and lonely than she usually did while she was with her friends. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.  
  
* * * *  
  
I didn't see Hermione much other over the following week. My time was filled with classes and homework, as well as Quidditch practice. When I did see her, it was during Potions class with Professor Snape, who watching our every move. I knew I had to talk to her again somehow, but it didn't seem possible.  
  
It seemed as though my prayers were answered the next morning at breakfast. I sat across the table from Crabbe and Goyle, eating silently as they both were desperately trying to finish their Transfiguration essays for todays class. When the mail arrived, two owls dropped letters on my plate. I looked at the first one, and recognized my father's handwriting. I opened the letter slowly and read its short contents.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I hope everything is going as planned, for we need that information. The Dark Lord is growing restless with impatience. I hope that gives you reason enough to hasten with the plan.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
I sighed. Only Father would write something like this. I crumpled the letter and put it in my robes pocket, paying no attention to it. I then turned my thoughts to the other letter I received.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I need to talk to you. Same time, same place. Tonight.  
  
I smiled inside myself. This were definatly taking a turn for the better. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The day passed slowly from my anticipation. The minute hand on my watch seemed to move much more slowly then before.  
  
For the second time, I restlessly awaited in the Slytherin common room, full of apprehension. The room seemed to empty much slower, and I worried that my absence would draw attention. Once it was time for me to leave, I calmly walked to the common room exit, and left. No one had seen me leave. For the second time, I crept up to the Transfiguration classroom in silence. The air was cloaked in darkness, and a quietness blanketed the halls.  
  
I entered the classroom with caution. I didn't know Hermione stood hidden until she whispered my name.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered. I turned around to see her close to me. Her eyes were full of terror and fear when she looked into my eyes.  
  
"Hermione," I breathed. Suddenly, I felt myself becoming nervous. My hands began to shake and my heart raced. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you," she began shakily, "that you keep secrets very well." With that she leaned forward and kissed me. I was too full of surprise to pull away. When the kiss ended, she looked at me with fearful eyes.  
  
"We can't do this." She whispered simply, dropping her eyes to the floor, avoiding my gaze.  
  
"What?" I asked as I lifted her chin with my fingers, forcing her to look into my eyes, "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying, that, that I love you, and we can't just love each other like everyone else can. I'm a Gryffindor, and you're a-a-"  
  
"Slytherin." I finished for her.  
  
"Yes. There's no way we could."  
  
"Yes there is." I reasoned. "It can be kept a secret. From everyone. No one will accept us if they knew."  
  
"But Draco, It's too risky." She paused slightly, "We could get caught, and then-"  
  
"Hermione, am I not reason enough to take the risk?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Then it will be kept secret." Then I took her in my arms kissed her passionately. When I pulled away, I saw her cheeks glimmer with tears in the moonlight.  
  
"No one will know," I whispered, "I promise." She nodded slowly. I took her in my arms and embraced her tightly. I could only hope that my promise would hold true. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Never had I felt so much emotion sweep through my heart. At first I felt relieved. The hard part was completed, and now all I needed was the information, and then I would be rewarded by Voldemort himself beyond anything I could even hope to imagine. At the same time I felt an enormous amount of pride swell into my stomach. I had done it. She had fallen. Yet, at the same time I was terrified beyond all sense of reality. What if anyone found out? What would they do? What would they say? I couldn't even bear the thought of it. My emotions quickly turned back to that of pride. I climbed into my four poster bed sighing happily. She had fallen. It was almost complete.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning I rose early to write my father. I could only hope that he, too, would be proud of my accomplishment. Maybe he could possibly begin to love me as his son, and not as his accomplice to his rise of power. I grabbed my quill and ink bottle as well as some parchment and wrote hastily:  
  
Father,  
  
There is now no more need to seduce her more quickly, for it has been done. I will hopefully write you again soon with the information we need.  
  
Draco.  
  
I sealed the piece of parchment with approval and set off towards the Owlrey to deliver my letter. I was up on the fifth floor corridor when I heard hushed voices around the nearest corner. I stopped, not wanting to intrude on their private conversation, but I stayed near enough to listen.  
  
"Miss Granger," said a serious voice, "It is vital that this is kept secret. I do hope you realize that." I immediately listened carefully, as it was Dumbledore and Hermione speaking of something secret. Perhaps this was what information I was supposed to be listening for. My heart began to beat faster in anticipation.  
  
"I do professor," Hermione replied, "But are you absolutely sure it will be safe there? My parents are Muggles you know-"  
  
"They will be perfectly safe. Don't worry." Dumbledore assured her, "Just as long as it is kept very secret."  
  
I groaned silently. I had only reached their conversation in time to hear the end. I was too frusterated and angry that I didn't hear Hermione's footsteps coming closer to the corner right towards me. I didn't have any time to react. She rounded the corner with such an incredibly speed, that I doubt she even saw me before we collided.  
  
"Draco," she whispered out of surprise. "Did you-you-" She trailed off.  
  
"Well- I-" I began. I looked into Hermione's eyes and saw that she was scared. I couldn't lie to her, at least not right now. "I- couldn't help it. I'm was on my was up to the Owlrey and-"  
  
"Draco, please don't tell anyone what you heard. Please."  
  
"I wont." I lied. I took her in my arms as a way to assure her I wouldn't tell. She shook slightly as I held her close.  
  
"Do you want me to go up to the Owlrey with you?" she asked when we finally broke away.  
  
"No, no. It's alright. It can wait." I couldn't let her see who I was writing too, it was too risky. Besides, I had to include what I had just overheard in my letter.  
  
"Besides," I added, "Why go send a letter when we still have an hour before anyone comes down to breakfast?"  
  
"Oh Draco," She laughed, "You really are too much!" I took her hand and led her into the nearest empty classroom and locked the door. Over the next hour, we talked and laughed and of course, kissed. When it was time to go down to breakfast she left me in the empty classroom so we could arrive separately. When I figured it was safe to go down to breakfast, I opened the door slowly.  
  
"My God this is going to be easy," I said as I ventured down the empty corridor. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
I kept my promise not to tell anyone of what I had over heard, except for writing my father and explaining it to him. I figured that he would analyze the information I had so that it would be easier for me to find more. I crumpled in my old message I had written to my father earlier that day and casually threw it into the Slytherin common room fire.  
  
I took a fresh piece of parchment from my roll and begin to write a long and descriptive letter to my father, including the last night's and this morning's every detail. The memory of Hermione's voice conversing with Dumbledore was still fresh in my mind that it wasn't at all hard to recall every word I had over heard. When I reached the part about my promise to Hermione, I felt a twinge of guilt. I quickly brushed it away and kept writing, trying to ignore the feeling.  
  
I tied the letter loosely around Samsara's leg and watched her fly into the setting sun in the distance. When she became no more that a tiny dot I turned toward the common room and sat down in a chair isolated from all the others.  
  
'Am I doing the right thing?' I thought, 'Betraying her trust like that? What if she knew? What if she found out? What would she do?' But suddenly a new voice entered my thoughts. It sounded very much like the voice of my father, 'Who cares if she finds out, just as long as we find the information first. Then you can treat her however you want after that.' I realized that I had never even considered what I would do with Hermione once this was all over. I thought about it for a few minutes, and decided that I would make a decision when the time came.  
  
I left the common room early that night, and entered my dormitory. It was empty, and the only thoughts to soothe me to sleep were those of Hermione.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Over the next several weeks, Hermione and I kept ourselves a secret, meeting only in the cover of darkness. I became used to my life growing around her. I spent more and more time with Hermione, and less and less time with my Slytherin friends. We would meet secretly three or four times a week, maybe more or less as our schedules allowed.  
  
On one of these nights I took the familiar route up the dungeons to the empty Transfiguration classroom quietly. I decided that tonight would be the night to pry the information out of her. My father began to send weekly owls telling me to speed things along. At first, I would reply saying that the time was hardly right, and I would find out soon. Now, I just ignored them, and even burned one or two without reading them, for he had began to accuse me of delay and betrayal.  
  
When I sliently entered the Transfiguration room, Hermione immediately pulled me into a long, deep passionate kiss. When we broke away, I knew I had to ask her about the day I overheard her and Dumbledore talking.  
  
"Hermione," I whispered into her sweet smelling hair, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course," she replied, "Ask me anything." She sounded happy and carefree, but when I told her that I wanted to know what she was keeping a secret from me, her expression darkened.  
  
"Oh," she whispered. "Draco, I don't know if I should tell you this."  
  
"Hermione, what I heard has been twisting my heart. I'm worried about you. Please, just tell me what it is. You can trust me."  
  
She sighed. "Well, it's just that, it has to do with-with You-Know-Who. I don't want to accuse you of anything, but, your father---"  
  
"My father has nothing to do with the Dark Lord" I lied to her sternly, "And neither do I."  
  
"Yes, of course you don't. I didn't-" She paused and drew a long deep breath before she continued. "I'm sorry. But what I'm going to tell you is very secret. You can tell anyone, not anyone. Not anyone you even think you can trust. Do you swear never to tell anyone? And I mean no one, Draco. This secret could end our world."  
  
"I swear" I lied. As soon as I said this, I felt another, stronger pang of guilt run through my heart. And yet again, I brushed it away trying to ignore it. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Hermione trembled in my arms. Her face was tilted toward the floor in fearful manner, making me more nervous than I thought I should have been. She turned and walked toward the windows walking slowly and softly as the moonlight silhouetted her eerily.  
  
"Do you remember," She asked, facing away from me, "In our first year, that the third floor corridor was forbidden to us? And how Dumbledore told us, that if we ever dared to enter, we would die a painful death?"  
  
I could only nod to answer her questions because of the visibly terrified expression she wore.  
  
"Do you remember what it was guarding?"  
  
I nodded. Suddenly everything made sense. "The Sorcerer's Stone." I replied.  
  
"Yes Draco, and remember that it was going to be destroyed? Well, it wasn't." Her voice raised and began to tremble even more. "It was a cover- up. We couldn't let it fall into You-Know-Who's hands, or the whole world would be brought to evil. So the Ministry told the magical community that it was going to be destroyed, and they all believed us, including You-Know- Who."  
  
My mind was racing. The Sorcerer's Stone? The Elixir of Life would make the drinker immortal. If Voldemort was able to retrieve it, his rise to power would be permanent. Nothing could stop him, and no one would dare to even try.  
  
"And so," Hermione continued, ripping my attention from my thoughts, "We had to hide it. Somewhere no one would find it. They eventually decided it would be safest in the hands of a Muggle that didn't know its powers. And, they gave it to- to- my parents." Her trembling voice now gave way in to shaky sobs. "Draco, I swore to keep it secret, and I have, even from my own mother and father. But I couldn't keep it from you. I love you."  
  
She kissed me so softly I didn't know if she actually had. But then she pulled me into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Afterwards, I held her in my arms until the sun began to rise. She had fallen asleep with her head against my shoulder. I didn't want to wake her for I had just noticed how softly the first rays of sunlight touched her pale skin. I stared at her lost in thought for a few minutes before I realized what I was thinking.  
  
'She's a Muggle-born! A Mudblood!' I thought viciously, trying to erase the thoughts from my mind.  
  
I woke her gently from her slumber, and we both hurried back to our dormitories to catch another hour of sleep if possible.  
  
But I couldn't sleep, not after what had happened last night. The information was in my hands, and so was the power. This control almost scared me, I had the power to destroy all the good in the magical world, and bring Voldemort to his ultimate power. But I knew what I had to do.  
  
I left my four poster bed, and gathered my parchment, ink, and quill. Slowly and shakily, I wrote the letter telling my father everything. Everything that would eventually lead to the destruction of all.  
  
I called Samsara to my side and gave her the letter to deliver. As I watched her fly into the sunset, I wiped a single tear from my eye. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
It was over. The plan, it was complete. I should have felt pleased, but instead a deep sadness had settled into my heart. The heavy burden followed me everywhere. I felt as though I single handedly passed the world into a never ending evil. Was it the right thing? What would Hermione-Hermione. I was nearly brought to tears just thinking about her. I thought about how she trusted me, and how I betrayed her. I thought of all the secrets I was sharing with her: the Sorcerer's Stone, that it was never destroyed, and where it was hidden. Last of all, I thought about how much she loved me, and how much she would hurt to know the truth. Just thinking about all the awful things I had done to her filled my eyes with tears of hidden anger. Anger towards myself.  
  
Was this what love felt like? Wanting to ruin your whole life just to give that one special person one ray of light in a dark world? Wanting to sacrifice all means of time so that you could possibly be together?  
  
I didn't know. How could I when no one had ever loved me as Hermione had, and when I had never loved someone before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The weeks continued on, turning into months. Even though there was no need to stay with Hermione, I couldn't leave her. Every night, I was drawn by an invisible force to see her in the empty classroom. During the day, I longed to hold her until the world crumbled beneath my feet. I didn't realize how much this plan had changed me. Somehow, a plan of evil turned my cold heart into a caring and loving soul.  
  
That night, I ran carelessly up to the Transfiguration classroom, not caring if I was caught. I was driven by my heart that was twisting with guilt. I wanted to tell her, I needed to tell her, yet, I knew I would not have the heart to tell her what I had done.  
  
As soon as she arrived in the dark room, I kissed her deeply, wanting her to know how much I cared for her, and what I had done to her without saying a word.  
  
"I love you," I whispered to her, "Hermione, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you-" And for the first time that I had ever said those words, I truly meant what I said.  
  
When I looked into her eyes, I saw fear. Her cheeks glistened from freshly fallen tears in the moonlight.  
  
"Hermione," I asked, "What's wrong?" She stood shaking in my arms. I was overcome with worry. "Hermione," I asked more firmly, "What's happened?"  
  
"Oh Draco," she breathed, "Dumbledore just told me-he told me that You-Know- Who was coming back. He said he struck a town a small town in Northern Britain, and that he's moving closer to London."  
  
"Hermione," I soothed, "It's okay, everyone will get through this together. The Ministry-"  
  
"No Draco, you don't understand." She said, shaking her head. "My parents live in London. What if he's-"  
  
"Hermione," I replied more firmly that I should have, "How could he know that the Sorcerer's Stone is in London? You don't know that's where he is headed. For all we know he could be-"  
  
But I couldn't continue. The guilt I felt had risen to such a height that tears were springing to my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. I drew Hermione into my arms. I could feel her trembling in my embrace.  
  
But the truth was I was trembling too.  
  
What had I done? 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Never had I felt so emotional in my entire life. I was in love. I was in love with the one person that I had hated since we met. I was in love with the one person I had betrayed beyond repair. It seemed that everything in my life had been growing more wonderful everyday, and yet the guilt I had felt was a burden screaming inside my heart. I fell asleep every night thinking of Hermione, my father, Death Eaters, betrayal, and my future. What good could my future possibly hold for me now? The only thing keeping me breathing now was Hermione. She was keeping me alive.  
  
She had become my life.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I opened my letter from Father carelessly that day, hoping to read his usual 'You will be honored Draco.' speech.  
  
But it did not come.  
  
I discarded the envelope into the blazing fire in the Slytherin common room. I read the letter hastily; rushing to meet Hermione earlier then usual, but my father's cold and cruel words slowed my reading.  
  
Draco-  
  
You must leave, immediately. You are no longer safe at Hogwarts, and you will most likely never return there. I will be sending you a port key soon. Everything will be explained upon your arrival.  
  
Numbly I tore the letter into as many pieces I could manage, and continued by burning the shreds. I raced to see Hermione, hoping this time would not be the last.  
  
I rushed to see her, and as soon as we met I embraced her in the most passionate kiss of my life. How could I leave her? We broke away breathless, each of us gasping for air. As our breathing slowed, we looked at each other. No words could possibly fill the air then. We were in love. A love so powerful neither time, nor evil could tear us apart.  
  
We made love for the first time that night. It felt as though two distant stars from opposite sides of the universe collided. Nothing else could describe the love we felt for each other. As we reached the height of our passion our cries could have been heard in the heavens above, but not inside the castle. I would never experience love like that again.  
  
We lay together until the sun came to meet the horizon. The bareness of our skin melted together when we touched, giving us a sacred and undying bond of love.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I received the fateful letter from father the next morning. All the envelope contained was a Muggle object called a shoe-lace and a short message.  
  
This port key will be available to your use at midnight tonight. Do not be late.  
  
Again I tore the letter into shreds and burned them.  
  
That night, I couldn't stay away from Hermione. I met her again, at the same time, and at the same place, knowing I had only thirty minutes to spend with the person I loved.  
  
"Hermione," I whispered, "I'm leaving. I can't stay here."  
  
"What?" She asked in disbelief, "What are you saying? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I can't stay here- at Hogwarts. I just came to say good-bye."  
  
"You can't. You can't leave me, I can't live without you here..."  
  
"Hermione, I can't tell you why I'm leaving, so please don't ask. It's hard enough already. Just know that I'm sorry. And remember that no matter what happens, remember that I'll always love you. Please tell me you love me too, so that I'll know that what is between us is real.."  
  
"Draco, you know I love you, and always will. And that I forgive you for whatever you have done, even though I don't know what it is."  
  
I kissed her one final time before grasping the port key. I took one last loving look at her, soaking up every detail of her figure. Her light brown hair, which was still untamed, her lips that still tingled with the kiss I gave her and her eyes from which silent tears of grief slid onto her pale skin. I could no longer hold back the tears my own eyes were holding.  
  
Before I was ready, before I could say goodbye one last time, I felt a painful tug from behind my navel, and was speeding off to an unfamiliar place. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
The next few months of my life were some of the most impossible to live through. I was kept prisoner inside my own home, which had become the new hiding place for the Death Eaters. The stone hallways of the mansion had never seemed so uninviting and cold. Though the house was full of countless men and women, it felt incredibly empty, like my heart. I was without my love, my Hermione. Contacting each other was impossible, since I knew that all letters that were headed to my home were intercepted. I was forced to act with no emotion and no heart. If I was told to do something, I had no choice, even if I didn't want too. I was not permited to smile or to laugh or even be cheerful.  
  
Now that I had faced nearly 2 months in my new imprisonment, things began to become routine. My Hogwarts class had just celebrated their graduation from the wizard school without me, and I had not seen, heard from, or touched Hermione in weeks. Yet not a day went by that I didn't think of her. Every night I dreamt of our re-uniting and our life together that would follow.  
  
My father acted more and less hatful towards me now that I had arrived. Once in the eye of other followers, he put on his beaming smirk of pride, parading me around for all to see. When we were alone, he yelled relentlessly at me for no apparent reason. He didn't tell me much, just enough so that I had no knowledge of the outside magical world or its doings.  
  
One night, my father took me to see Voldemort for the first time since I had come to live here. He let me down countless hallways and stairwells, through trap doors, and hidden passages I never knew existed. When we reached the end of a dark hall, one single door stood closed.  
  
"He will be waiting for you." My father said quickly. "Just wait here, he knows you're here, and will call for you when he needs you." With that he set off down the cold corridor, leaving me alone, waiting in the semi- darkness. Suddenly, the door creaked open. I entered slowly, not knowing what to expect.  
  
I was in a tiny room that was empty except for a simmering cauldron of a think red substance, and Voldemort himself. He was robed in black with the hood drawn over his face that hid his face and carried himself in such a way that demanded the attention of those around him. I bowed low to him and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Yes yes. My plan worked." He started in an unusually high, cruel voice. "And you carried it through flawlessly and for that you will be honored. Please give me your right arm." I lifted my arm automatically to meet his bony fingers. He grasped my wrist with much more force then I expected from him. Bending low, he dipped his free hand into the simmering cauldron and when his fingers resurfaced, they were covered in the substance. Suddenly, he placed his hand on my right forearm. The contact felt like fire, burning into my skin. I grimaced in pain, hoping He didn't see my pained expression.  
  
"Shanaska l'adonai. He kambrent luanaou sambre."  
  
Slowly and painfully, he began to remove his hand from my forearm, revealing a black skull with a serpent protruding out of its mouth. The Dark Mark.  
  
"Welcome, Draco Malfoy," Voldemort whispered, "to the league of the Death Eaters." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
The night when the Dark Mark was branded into my skin, I didn't' sleep. I kept tossing and turning with the thought that I was now in Voldemort's Army. I was sure I would be used in other operations, though none could be worse then the crime I had already committed. But at that particular moment in time, Voldemort seemed to stay hidden and had not yet attacked London, but I knew that couldn't possibly be true.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was summoned again into the circular dungeon. I didn't know that this was to be my last visit to this dreadful place, and if I had gained this knowledge, I would have surely known what was about to happen.  
  
When Voldemort entered the room, the Death Eaters fell to their knees in their ritual of respect. But, for the first time, I was not on the outside watching. I was included in the ring of men and women around the room, kissing the floor after Voldemort passed. All the time spent on the stone floor was a time of dread. I didn't know what was coming, and that is what feared me the most.  
  
Finally Voldemort returned to his place of honor in the center of the room, where all could see him. My father had taken his place in the circle of Death Eaters next to mine, and I could see he was sweating with anticipation.  
  
"Dear servants of mine," the Dark Lord started, "the time has come. We have moved our way through the north end of Britain, and we have finally reached our final target. London." Immediately, my stomach lurched with terror. My head was swimming with thoughts of Hermione and the Sorcerer's Stone, how I had lost them both. How could I save them?  
  
"We will strike tomorrow night, at midnight."  
  
That night, I fled. I renounced the house of my father, and forsook Voldemort and the Death Eaters, wanting only to be human again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I don't remember how I arrived in London. The time passed so quickly, as if time were water cupped in my hands and was slowly dripping away. I also don't recall getting to the Granger's house. I took many different turns on the roads of London. My mind didn't know where I was going, for my heart was leading the way.  
  
I found myself in a residential neighborhood. All the houses were small and recently built. Just looking into this Muggle neighborhood no one would guess a witch was in it's presence.  
  
I turned towards all the different houses in turn, looking for any sign of Hermione that would lead me closer to her. When evening drew close, I began to give up hope and began to despair. I wouldn't ever see her again. I couldn't tell her what I'd done. I wouldn't tell her I loved her.  
  
"Draco!" cried a voice from a distance, "Draco!"  
  
"Hermione!" I had found her at last. Her familiar figure ran out of a nearby house and I swept her into my arms. I held her close, wanting to never let go, not wanting this moment to end. But I had to save her, I had to tell her the truth.  
  
"Hermione," I said as we entered into her home, "where is the Stone?"  
  
"It's hidden, you know that Draco." She replied.  
  
"Where is it?" I asked more firmly. "He's coming, let me take it! I'll keep it!"  
  
"Who's coming Draco? I told you, it's-" But her expression changed from confused to horrified as the truth became clear to her. "How does he, how could he.?"  
  
"Let me take it!" I cried in desperation. "I can keep it safe! Please Hermione, just let me take it!"  
  
She looked at me with a look of pure terror on her face. After a moment, she nodded. She slid out of the room quickly, going to fetch the Stone for me. She returned moments later and put the stone in my hand. It's rough edges cut into my palm as I tightened my grip around it.  
  
"Draco, how could he know? No one knew!" Hermione questioned with a note of panic in her voice.  
  
Slowly, I pulled the sleeve on my right arm up to reveal the Dark Mark. She let out a tiny scream and her eyes widened in horror.  
  
"It was you! It was you! I can't believe you!"  
  
"Hermione, please-"  
  
"You don't love me! It was all an act!"  
  
"No, you don't understand! My father-"  
  
"I know your father is a Death Eater Draco! I should have known not to tell you!"  
  
"I know! But you don't know what it's like having-"  
  
"Draco! Don't you understand? The whole wizarding world is at Voldemort's feet! Give me back the stone!"  
  
"No! I'm keeping it from Him, don't you understand?"  
  
"I understand perfectly well Malfoy! You made me believe you loved me so that you could find out what Dumbledore was hiding! You lied to me! You betrayed me!"  
  
"I know!" I cried, tears of grief swelled in my eyes and spilled onto my cheeks. "Hermione, it didn't work! I love you!"  
  
"No you don't! Never say that to me again!"  
  
The words she had yelled in rage toward me were branded into my heart, just like the mark was burnt into my skin. She had never called me Malfoy before, she didn't forgive me, and she never would.  
  
But I had not the time to dwell of grieving thoughts, for in the window that stood behind Hermione, I saw a dark shadow sweep across the glass.  
  
He had arrived at last. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
I knew it wouldn't be long now.  
  
"Hermione," I gasped, "Please come with me! You aren't safe here-"  
  
"I'll be safer somewhere far away from you!" Hermione spat.  
  
Her face of rage turned quickly to horror when she heard voices outside her front door. The room filled with a purple flash of light as the door was reduced to splinters. Slowly, two figures appeared through all the tinted dust in the air.  
  
"Well, well, well." My father began, "Why Draco," he said with a note of surprise in his voice, "I never expected you to be here. Nice work. I figured when you left."  
  
"Yes," entered Voldemort's voice. It's cold and cruel tone vibrated chills into my skin. "We were prepared to punish you. Though I am surprised and quite pleased to see you here, I cannot let your disappearance go unpaid for- Crucio!" Pain as I had never felt entered my body. Flames hotter then the sun rose to burn my skin that was already suffering from thousands of knives stabbing ever inch of my body. As suddenly as the pain had come, it left my body completely. I was left sweating and shaking on the floor.  
  
"That was just a taste of what you will suffer if you ever leave again." My father told me heartlessly. "Now, back to business. I hope you know why I have so nicely graced you with my presence tonight, mudblood." He mocked. "I require the Sorcerer's Stone. Where is it?"  
  
"No! I don't have it!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Don't lie to me," Voldemort said, "I am Voldemort, and I know everything. Tell us where it is!"  
  
"No!" She was sobbing uncontrollably now. Her eyes were red from the tears, and her breathing was becoming shorter.  
  
"Well," my father sighed, "I never thought it would come to this. Imperio!"  
  
Hermione's expression changed drastically. She had stopped crying, and an odd look of happiness washed over her face. She took slow but steady steps toward me, with her right hand outstretched. Suddenly from something deep inside of my heart, anger boiled and spilled over my mind. I was hardly aware of what I was doing. I pulled my wand out of my robes and raised it upon my father.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Caught off guard, his wand flew out of his hand and landed with a clatter at my feet, releasing Hermione from the spell. I hastily picked up the wand before he could retrieve it.  
  
"You'll pay for that one son." My father threatened as he regained his composure. "I suppose I was wrong, you came here to save the mudblood. How touching. And I thought you would never sink that low."  
  
He large pale hands reached for me. I could sense he wanted to hurt me as much as he possibly could, without a wand. Somehow his fingers found their way to my neck and wrapped around it, and squeezed tightly. I couldn't breathe, I was gasping for air that would not come. As my head began to spin, and my vision faded, my father dropped me suddenly.  
  
Hermione had stunned him. His crumpled body lay unconscious on the floor motionless. His long blonde hair was out of place, and a long trickle of blood was flowing from behind his ear.  
  
"Hermione! Don't!" I tired to warn her, but my voice refused to work due to my lack of oxygen.  
  
"Draco! Help me! I'm sorry!"  
  
"He cannot help you mudblood. Never again will he help you, for you will be gone. Say good-bye to life Mudblood." With that, he raised his wand high into the air and stuck it down saying "Avada Kedavada!" The words He spoke sliced through the air like a knife. The flashes of green light from the curse were accompanied by Hermione's screams. I saw His figure, silhouetted by the light from his killing curse, disappear suddenly from my vision. He had disapparated.  
  
I collapsed. My face was shining with tears, and I was trembling from fear. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I knew she was gone. She was dead. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
I lay trembling violently on the floor, recalling what had just occurred. Over and over it played through my mind, until I was not sure of the truth anymore. Could she really be gone? After all of what just happened? I didn't really know. I felt as though I had lost touch with reality, for all the details were becoming more distant in my mind.  
  
Slowly, I rolled over to face the other way, to where Hermione fell. I uttered a cry of disbelief when I saw her. She was lying with her face to the ceiling, and her eyes were open in an empty, unblinking stare. Her clothes were torn and covered with dust, and her hair was sprawled all over her face. But to me, her disheveled appearance made her seem more beautiful and radiant.  
  
Slowly, I pulled myself over to where she lay. Pain coursed through my body with every movement, but I couldn't stay away. Glass pierced my palms and knees as I slid across the cold floor; it was all I could do to overcome the pain. When I reached Hermione's side, I pulled her limp body into my arms.  
  
"Hermione," I whispered, unable to control my tears, "Hermione, wake up."  
  
I pulled her closer to my heart, praying that one breath could enter her lungs, giving her the strength to live.  
  
"Hermione." I sobbed, "I love you. Don't leave me. Please.Hermione. wake up."  
  
I looked into her eyes. Her eyes used to be full of happiness and love, but now they were empty and cold. I brushed a few strands of her golden locks away from her face and caressed her soft skin. Every touch brought back painful memories, I could hardly endure it.  
  
Slowly I took my right fingers, and gently closed her eyes. It was the last time I looked into her eyes. The eyes that used to pain me to look into, but now I wanted to hold that gaze for forever. I kissed each eyelid, and then softly kissed her on her rose-colored lips. I knew that it would be for the last time. I knew it would be for forever.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione." I whispered. "I-I l-love y-you." I could hardly say I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to know that I loved her, and that our love was real, and that no matter what happened I'd love her. Always.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No one ever knew about my love for Hermione. Only she did. I know she loved me with such a power that it can and will never be put into words. I felt it with every glance, with every touch, and with every kiss. She kept me alive.  
  
Even though she is gone now, I still feel her with me. I carry the memory of her in my soul. She is living through me, turning me into someone I never could have been without her. And I can only wish that she is with me now.  
  
My heart is missing a piece that Hermione used to fill. The healing process is just beginning, and I have only a lifetime before I will see her again.  
  
But for me, that day will not come soon enough.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
